detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
Holmes' Revelation
Case Situation Holmes' Apprentice Kogoro, Ran, and Conan find a cat belonging to a rich British woman who offers to pay their expenses on a trip to London so Kogoro could share his detective stories with her friends. To get past airport security, Haibara gives Conan two antidotes to the APTX 4869 for the trip and the way back home. At the Holmes Museum, Ran calls Shinichi asking him if he wants a souvenir from London. His weak reaction causes Ran to angrily hang up. Outside the museum, a kid named Apollo Glass asks to see Holmes' Apprentice to solve a code that will prevent a person from being murdered. Conan offers to solve the riddle by posing as Holmes' Apprentice. Apollo reveals a strange man gave him a note containing seven coded riddles, declaring someone in London will die if it is left unsolved. They learn from the police that many children have received the same code which Conan speculates to mean a large number of people will die. Conan and Agasa separate themselves from the group as they attempt to decode the riddles. Love is 0 Ran, feeling upset as she believes Shinichi does not return her feelings, is confronted by Apollo's sister, pro tennis player Minerva Glass. Minerva then parts ways with Ran advising her that "Love is Zero" (a pun referencing that the term "Love" is used in Tennis to denote a zero score) and would never amount to anything no matter the effort. Ran calls Shinichi for advice on the riddles. Conan, tells Ran the first riddle "A rolling bell rises me", refers to Big Ben and accidentally reveals he is in London. Realizing Ran will discover Conan's true identity if she finds him, Conan and Agasa flee from her. Conan becomes cornered in a phone booth and is forced to take the antidote, APTX 4869, for the return trip and confronts Ran as Shinichi. Ran confesses her pain of liking Shinichi who is indifferent to her feelings and runs away as is left chasing after her. Satan The next day, the police reveal the identity of the man who created the note, Hades Sabara. Kogoro and Ran decode the riddle "My portion is like a chilled boiled egg like a corpse" which refers to City Hall. There, they find many dolls with "Mazarin Stone" written on their shirts where when beheaded, reveals the letter "T". The riddle "I finished up with a whole pickle" refers to 30 St Mary Axe where they found scratched up pens labeled as Dancing Men reveal the letter "N". At Big Ben, Ran and Kogoro find an arrow pointing to a drain where The Valley of Fear of fear is inscribed. They deduce from the story that something had been sunk in the river, and find a drain cover with the letter "A". Apollo leads the two to the next riddle, "Now I remember to ask a cake to celebrate in advance" referring to St. Bride's Church where they find letters entitled, "A Scandal in Bohemia". Soaking the letter in water reveals the letter "S". Code Break Shinichi has returned to Conan again. However Haibara had only given him two pills, he will have to figure something out. Gradually deciphering the note handed out by the criminal, Conan discovers that the place where he plans to attack will be at Wimbledon, where Minerva Glass is supposed to be playing. When they reach the stadium, the criminal has already entered, and since they do not have tickets, they stay outside. However, they can watch the game from a screen that is located outside of Wimbledon. Minerva appears to be losing. Grass Court Queen Minerva is losing because she's writing a message in braille by hitting the ball on the lawn, which Conan understood. He convinces Apollo to give him his ticket. When he enters the room, he tells Minerva that he can help. Minerva believes it and keeps writing. The message said that the mother of Minerva was going to die. Conan focuses on finding Hades and asks Minerva to lengthen the game. Minerva gets to play and the party has to decide in the tie-break. 0 is Start Conan meets his parents and give a ticket. After locates Hades with the help of Minerva, Bystanders see Conan as "Holmes Apprentice" and compliment him and then Hades sees him. Before even pressing the button to trigger the bomb, Minerva throws a tennis ball and hits Hades. After that, Conan then takes the ball and kicks it. It hits Hades and he got stopped by the police. Minerva wins the match and meets with Ran. She says Shinichi told her that the zero is also a starting point. Haibara gave Shinichi's parents an antidote because she knew that he would use it. People Minerva_Glass.jpg|Minerva Glass Apollo_Glass.jpg|Apollo Grass 100px-Diana_Kingstone.jpg|Diana Kingstone 100px-Ares_Ashley.jpg|Ares Ashley 100px-Hades_Sabara.jpg|Hades Sabara 100px-Juno_Glass.jpg|Juno Glass 100px-Hestia.jpg|Hestia 100px-Mysterious_London_Case_Woman.jpg|Mysterious woman 100px-Demeter_Bauer.jpg|Demeter Bauer 100px-Wimbledon_Umpire.jpg|Wimbledon umpire Gallery holmes-revelation-shinichi-kudo.jpg 0167d0160924ab18765178ac35fae6cd7a890be3.jpg ran-mouri-holmes-london.jpg holmes-revelation458=79.jpg 600279_344232389036461_2073818539_n.jpg 409581_453797077998298_333794043_n.jpg 800px-Shinichi_traveling.jpg Blink_Appolo.gif Tennisep621-3.gif Minerva_Tennis.gif minerva-glass-holmes-relevation.jpg ran-holmes-revelation.jpg holmes-revelation.jpg 8259ccbf6c81800aaae41ae2b13533fa838b47de.jpg 96c2b01d1f1604526b63e5af.jpg 923289a1a18c1c45a8d311a1.jpg c3ee76c6a7efce1b1c0447a1af51f3deb48f65ab.jpg aca073b1e2db8c88d539c987.jpg 38610c338744ebf84912f7d3d9f9d72a6159a7f8.jpg 0e0f47a13c484985b48f318e.jpg b060ff56c539c362b3351d18.jpg a8d0dd2a6059252d8a02518a349b033b5ab5b9d4.jpg 1a550923dd54564e3a6678d5b3de9c82d0584fd8.jpg 4d168a82b9014a90d3b3fe6ca9773912b21bee57.jpg 4d319d45d688d43f455dea497d1ed21b0ff43b43.jpg 5ff531adcbef7609be7381712edda3cc7dd99ee1.jpg 7d728bd4b31c870194cf0b37277f9e2f0608ffe3.jpg 8af8d72a6059252d03d700ea349b033b5ab5b919.jpg 9b94d143ad4bd1130196abdc5aafa40f4afb0581.jpg 9e10728b4710b91205d76a12c3fdfc03934522cd.jpg 36e4287f9e2f070823f251bbe924b899a801f24c.jpg 47fadf39b6003af353c490ee352ac65c1138b6ef.jpg 53b434adcbef760991e99bc82edda3cc7dd99e43.jpg 73a5462309f79052ae84c7550cf3d7ca7acbd5c7.gif 0163f7198618367ada7304662e738bd4b21ce541.jpg 679a033b5bb5c9ea6d7ebb32d539b6003bf3b357.jpg 2221bf7eca8065385765dfa897dda144ac3482b4.jpg 657bdab44aed2e739ef51ac08701a18b87d6fa3b.jpg 3408c93d70cf3bc7d9dcd002d100baa1cc112a04.jpg 540928381f30e92418c480df4c086e061c95f7f9.jpg a8f3b2119313b07e2dc548e60cd7912396dd8ce1.jpg a437afc379310a553348c31ab74543a9832610f4.jpg af029245d688d43f53aa0d1e7d1ed21b0ff43bd8.jpg b6dce71190ef76c60a2842fa9d16fdfaae51676e.jpg ba25b899a9014c082ead91740a7b02087af4f44a.jpg Holmes567.jpg Holmes65.jpg Holmes87654.jpg Holmes76543.jpg c40b304e251f95ca919e815bc9177f3e660952f0.jpg 98ee76094b36acafb9492e2d7cd98d1000e99cb3.jpg c049c126acf6ff758b82a12a.jpg c159d109b3de9c82fe0eea626c81800a18d843f0.jpg c159d109b3de9c82181c405e6c81800a18d843e3.jpg c22297dda144ad34abf49b69d0a20cf430ad8592.jpg cd500fb30f2442a7d2a84374d143ad4bd01302b9.jpg d400a18b87d6277fa60f8be928381f30e824fcc7.jpg d495a4c27d1ed21b57a5330bad6eddc450da3ff4.jpg e1fa43166d224f4a7be0cac209f790529922d1e3.jpg e5013af33a87e950d521ea8210385343fbf2b42f.jpg ea004a90f603738d220d10ccb31bb051f919ec9e.jpg f70e4bfbfbedab64791e502ef736afc378311ef4.jpg fa763912b31bb051d38d0bf9367adab44bede0b3.jpg fe355982b2b7d0a29f36ba4ccbef76094a369a61.jpg 484529 441083362599345 1476953590 n.jpg Holmes4567.jpg Holmes8765.jpg Holmes567_(1).jpg Holmes8765_(1).jpg Holmes5467.jpg Holmes5467_(1).jpg Holmes45678.jpg Holmes45678_(2).jpg Holmes45678_(1).jpg Holmesyusaku.jpg 484529 441083359266012 129502211 n.jpg 484342 438771569497191 1199042102 n.jpg 403551 438768312830850 29830507 n.jpg 251893 438765226164492 1587417581 n.jpg Holmes4567_(1).jpg Holmesyukiko678.jpg Holmes4567_(2).jpg Holmes456789.jpg Holmes54678_(1).jpg Holmes4567_(3).jpg References http://www.detectiveconanworld.com/wiki/Holmes%27_Revelation Category:Episodes Category:Season 20 Category:Conan Edogawa Appearances Category:Ran Mouri Appearances Category:Shinichi Kudo Appearances Category:Kogoro Mouri Appearances Category:Minerva Glass Appearances Category:Apollo Glass Appearances Category:Ai Haibara Appearances Category:Professor Agasa Appearances Category:Yukiko Kudo Appearances Category:Yusaku Kudo Appearances